Clear Rivers
Clear Rivers is the deuteragonist of Final Destination and the tritagonist of Final Destination 2. She was a senior student of Mt. Abraham High, and was one of the students aboard Volée Airlines Flight 180. Aside from William Bludworth, Clear is the only character to have a significant role in more than one film in the series. Clear was the seventh and final survivor of Flight 180 to die. Final Destination Alex Browning foresaw the plane exploding in mid-air, and warned everyone who would have been part of the accident. Among all the passengers of Flight 180, Clear was the only one who truly believed his statements. Along with him and five others, Clear was removed from the plane, which exploded shortly after departure. At the memorial for those victims, Clear presented Alex a white rose as gratitude for saving her life, starting their relationship. After the deaths of Tod Waggner and Terry Chaney, Alex and Clear met William Bludworth, who claimed about Death and its consequences. After Alex's conclusion of Death retrieving back those lives which should have been lost aboard the plane, Alex and Clear plotted to save the remaining survivors. Still, the pair failed on their attempt, and Valerie Lewton and Billy Hitchcock are killed. but Carter Horton survives. However after Carter's survival, Clear was attacked by Death, which trapped her in her car with livewires. Alex saved Clear by electrocuting himself, and was revealed to have survived. At the end of the film in Paris, Clear saved Alex from a speeding bus, yet witnessed Carter being crushed to death by a sign. Final Destination 2 In the space between the first film and this sequel, Alex had been killed by a loose brick, and Clear is revealed to be the only Flight 180 survivor who survived, and had locked herself inside the Stonybrook Mental Institution to protect herself from Death, until a car pileup happened and a survivor named Kimberly asks for Clear help in cheating death. Clear refuses at first, not wanting to risk her life for a stranger, but she soon realizes after the first death of a survivor of Route 23 that she has no choice and that innocent people would die if she stayed locked up. After Tim's demise, Clear escapes the asylum and decides to help Kimberly. She revisited Bludworth, along with Kimberly and Officer Burke. Bludworth tell them that the only sure-fire way to cheat Death is via new life. This lead them to believe that by Isabella Hudson having her baby, this could break the chain and give all of them a clean slate. They look for the survivors in the security cameras. While Isabella was taken into custody, The survivors are gathered in Thomas' apartment. Clear, Kimberly and Thomas explains to them on how to evade Death. None of the other survivors don't believe them and leave, with exception of Rory. After witnessing Nora being decapitated, The survivors are now concerned to Clear. She and the survivors learn that Isabella has gone into labor. As the group races to reach Isabella, they discover that they were all unknowingly spared from Death once before because of events set in motion by the survivors of Flight 180. The vehicle suffers a blowout, causing it to crash. and Eugene was taken to a hospital, from his severe injury. After Kat and Rory are killed, Clear arrive at the hospital to find Eugene, while Kimberly and Thomas find Isabella. They learn that she and her baby are alive. However in Kimberly's vision, it is revealed that Isabella wasn't meant to die in the crash at all. Death In Eugene's room, the air vents close and two oxygen tanks start leaking. Something falls over and knocks into one of Eugene's life support machines, pulling its plug nearly out of the socket. The socket sparks because of the oxygen but doesn't flame yet. Clear rushes to Eugene's room and opens the door which knocks the plug completely out of the socket, which sparks and ignited the oxygen around Clear and Eugene, incinerating them. Kimberly and Thomas see the fire from further down the corridor. They rush to Clear and Eugene. Before they get there, the hospital room explodes, hurling Clear and Eugene's bodies out of the room and over Kimberly and Thomas's heads. Kimberly and Thomas are thrown to the floor by the force of the explosion, and when they get to their feet, the whole corridor is burning and Clear's charred body is layed at their feet. Trivia * Clear was the seventh and final survivor of Flight 180 to die. * In the alternate ending of Final Destination, Alex saves Clear from the wire that was meant to explode the car she was in, and instead from being electrocuted and passed out, he was caught on fire, and died. Since he was killed despite the design he was supposed to die in, they defeated death, leaving Carter and her to live the rest of their lives. A while later, she was revealed pregnant, and successfully delivered her child. The newborn boy had a small collar, written "Alexander Chance Browning" meaning Alex is the supposed father of the child. She then brings her baby to the memorial in which she meets Carter, and both of them payed their recognitions to Alex. This alternate ending inspired the rule that "new life defeats death" in the second film, since in theory the birth of Clear and Alex's son ensured that she and Carter were off the list for good. * The way Clear looks and acts changes between films. In the first film she dresses more like a 'good girl' and has has brown hair. She is also a lot more caring and nicer in the first film. In the second film she has changed due to her previous experiences. She still has her hair dyed blond since the events in Paris and Carter's death, but now she wears more bad girl outfits and she has a more of a mean attitude. * The Direction Commentary for Final Destination reveals that the name "Kimberly" was originally considered for Clear, but wasn't used. This name was later used for the main character in Final Destination 2. * An unused ending (mentioned on the Direction Commentary) for Final Destination would have had Clear as the last person alive, but still pregnant and it would have been implied that Death spared her because she had "an innocent soul" within her. However, once the baby is born, the "shadow" that represents Death in Final Destination would be seen in the same room as Clear, implying that now that she's had the baby, Death is allowed to kill her again, and the movie would have ended, leaving the viewer to guess what happens. * In the script of Final Destination, she is described as:'' The loner in the group, Clear wears dark colors against the insecurity of her sex appeal. She appears aloof and more wordly than the other students.'' * In the script of Final Destination 2, she is described as: CLEAR RIVERS, 17, While still beautiful, this young woman bears few traces of her former self. Her eyes dart around suspiciously, maddened by chronic paranoia. Her hair is patchy, her eyes dark and haunted. Bordering on savage. Her movements are fidgety, erratic, always distracted by something unseen. * In a TV edit for Final Destination 2, her death was slightly censored by cutting out the part where it shows a couple of frames showing her face getting burnt and her body flying off was also cut. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Horror Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Martyr Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous